


Twitcam Kisses

by AmalgamWriter



Series: The Games We Play [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, mentions of Zerrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalgamWriter/pseuds/AmalgamWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the games we play, when we have nothing better to do than entertain ourselves. We never claimed to be saints. You see what you choose to see and we're going to change the way you think.</p>
<p>Liam and Niall get bored on tour and decide to give the fans a heart attack or two...it's worse when the others join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitcam Kisses

In the band, everyone looks at Niall as the innocent one and Liam as the responsible one. Louis is supposed to be the goofball, the one always doing stupid shit. If only they really knew. Liam and Niall could be even worse than Louis, given the right inspiration.

 

_These are the games we play, when we have nothing better to do than entertain ourselves. We never claimed to be saints. You see what you choose to see and we're going to change the way you think._

 

“Li! I'm bored. We need to do something,” Niall told Liam as he bounced on Liam's bed in his hotel room. They were on tour in the states but they couldn't really do much. Paul wouldn't let them out of the hotel due to the hundreds of fans outside. They were stuck making their own entertainment, something Liam and Niall were masters at.

“We should do a Twitcam and fuck with everyone. I know management will freak tomorrow but why not?” Liam said. He and Niall were the ones to do the most Twitcams. Though Niall does more than Liam, simply because he has more free time.

“Sounds like fun,” Niall chuckled, sending out the tweet that he would be doing a twitcam in 10 minutes while Liam got everything set up. He also texted the other guys to let them know to tune in. He doubted they would want to miss this.

“So what exactly should we do?” Niall asked, wondering what exactly was going through the secretly twisted mind of his amazing beau.

“I don't know about you, but I'm sick of hiding. We're not going to just step out of the closet, we're going to blow the fucking doors right off. And we're going to have fun doing it,” Liam laughed.

Soon everything was up and running. Niall sat in front of the camera, guitar on his lap as though this was any other twitcam. Liam kept off camera, watching Niall do his thing from a very interesting vantage point.

“Shout out to everyone. Welcome to a very special Twitcam,” Niall started. Liam tried not to laugh. “Today I am broadcasting from a hotel in Chicago, IL. That's right, we have a concert tomorrow night in Chi-town. Who's going to be there?”

Niall watched as quite a few of the viewers said they would be there. There were almost 50,000 people watching the twitcam already. Niall started to strum out the Justin Beiber song As Long As You Love Me. It was one of his favorites as of late. He knew they were about to risk everything they had worked so hard to build but it's something all the boys had discussed before. The time was now.

“Is anyone else here with me?” Niall said out loud as he read one of the questions. “Well I think Harry and Lou are watching. Not sure about Zayn though. He's probably too busy on the phone with Perrie. I swear, that boy is crazy in love.”

He purposefully didn't mention Liam, wondering if anyone would notice. Of course the fans did. “Oh Liam? Well, he's kind of indisposed right now, isn't that right Liam?” Niall asked, looking down pointedly.

Liam got up off the floor in front of Niall, his back facing the camera. “Do you want me to finish what I started or not?” Liam asked, turning to flash a mischievous grin at the camera.

“Why of course love. The fans just wanted to know what you were up to,” Niall chuckled. He knew the fans couldn't see his lap with the way the camera was positioned.

“I wasn't up to anything, I was down to something,” Liam joked. Disappearing from view again. He ran his fingertips up Niall's bare legs. He knew the fans would kill the have the view he had right now. Niall was sitting in nothing but some loose fitting boxers and the viewers had no idea.

Liam let his fingers brush against Niall's cock, teasing him. Just because the main goal was to drive the fans insane, didn't mean they couldn't drive each other insane while they were at it.

“Oh fuck Li,” Niall gasped. They hadn't planned on this. He wasn't prepared for it.

There was a knock on the door. Liam stood up again, showing his ass to the camera. The fans got a quick flash of nothing but underwear on Liam's fine ass. He didn't know who was at the door, but he prayed it wasn't Paul.

“Excuse Liam,” Niall laughed. “It's hot in here. Thanks for painting my toes by the way Li.” Niall joked as Liam went to answer the door. Liam just laughed, wondering how many of the fans would believe that.

Liam looked out the peephole of the door to see who was there. Not surprisingly he saw both Harry and Louis standing there. Neither were smiling.

Liam opened the door for them, telling them to come in. Harry was wrapped in a sheet, wearing nothing underneath. They shuffled into the room, Harry's sheet dragging behind him like a bridal veil.

“What are you twits doing?” Harry hissed under his breath at Liam. They were far enough away to not be overheard by the fans. Besides, Niall was keeping them entertained with a hilarious rendition of Pray For You.

“Seeing how crazy we can drive the fans, and possibly each other,” Liam whispered back, a huge grin spread over his face. He was enjoying this more than he would let the others know.

“We want in,” Louis said, flashing a grin of his own.

Liam walked back over to Niall, sitting on his lap, guitar and all. “Tonight we have 2 very special guests that will be joining us. The ever crazy Louis Tomlinson and the perpetually naked Harry Styles. That's right boys and girls, prepare to swoon. We have a very naked Hazza in our mist. Come on over boys!”

Niall set his guitar down behind the couch, letting Liam sink fully into his lap. Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's torso as Harry sat down next to them, his sheet barely covering his waist. Louis sat down on top of him.

“I feel overdressed now,” Niall laughed. He peeled his shirt off, throwing it over the back of the couch. He'd clean it up eventually. Liam and Louis followed suit.

The fans were freaking out over the 4 topless boys. Liam felt bad for their sanity. He had to admit, the 4 of them half-naked would drive just about anyone insane. It was one of the hottest sights in the world.

“You're still overdressed,” Harry told them, chuckling darkly. He ran a hand over Louis clothed leg.

“The fans agree,” Niall said, reading the comments. “Oh look, #losethepants is trending. What do ya say boys? Shall we all get our own sheets?”

Liam, Niall and Louis all walked off camera, leaving Harry to entertain the masses by himself. “So, how is everyone tonight?” he asked, watching the comments. “Does anyone have questions?”

A lot of people were asking for him to stand up without the sheet. Harry was honestly tempted. “I would but Lou is a bit possessive,” Harry told them, laughing. It was true. If Harry showed the world his naked body, Louis would kill him.

“Damn straight, you best keep that sheet on,” Lou called as he came back into frame, a dark blue sheet wrapped around his waist. Harry opened his sheet up, letting Louis' naked arse come into contact with his free cock. He wrapped his sheet around the both of them after Louis settled back.

Niall and Liam did the same. Thankfully the camera was still angled up enough that no one accidentally showed more than they needed to. “Are we dating Liam? Someone wants to know,” Niall asked.

“Well I really like you but I'm dating Lou,” Liam joked, leaning over to give Lou a quick but passionate kiss. He knew Harry wouldn't mind. As jealous as they all got over people outside their group, they didn't mind when it was one of them. They were monogamous with their chosen partners but sometimes they let the lines get blurred. It kept them all sane and satisfied. Even Zayn joined in on occasion, though not as much as the others. He really was quite happy with Perrie.

“Yeah, and I'm with Nialler here,” Harry said, giving Niall the same kind of kiss.

“Oh, wait. I forgot, we broke up. I'm with Niall now,” Louis said, kissing Niall.

“Guess that leaves me with you Haz,” Liam laughed, spreading the love.

The one kiss everyone wanted to see was the one they didn't give them. Liam and Niall didn't kiss, nor did Harry and Lou.

They sat there answering a few random questions and singing along to Paradise by Coldplay. It was a beautiful rendition that sounded almost perfect. They really should record a cover of that.

“Well then. I suppose we should go,” Louis said, standing up carefully after about 20 minutes. He pulled Harry up with him. He wanted to get his love back to bed and let the other two have their fun.

“Good bye. I love you all,” Harry told the camera, giving a small wave before walking off camera. Louis did the same.

“Alone again,” Liam giggled. He was still on Niall's lap though. He really didn't want to move. Especially since he could feel Niall's cock pressed into the cleft of his ass. It felt too good to give up right at that moment.

Liam and Niall decided to wrap things up in style. “Well boys and girls, it's getting late and we have an early interview tomorrow. Let's give them something to really talk about. Liam turned around slightly in Niall's lap, landing the kiss of the year on his boyfriend. They effectively caused twitter to crash in the 30 second kiss.

“Goodbye loves,” Liam said as he disconnected. It was kind of funny really. Management was going to have a field day but they were all tired of hiding. It was time the world knew the truth. They would straighten out who was dating whom tomorrow. Didn't want any rumors as to the identities of their soul mates.

“I think that was a great game to play,” Liam told Niall, kissing him again. This time more sweetly. They weren't playing for an audience anymore. They were playing for each other now.

“I love you,” Niall whispered against Liam's lips.

“I love you too,” Liam whispered back. “You get to pick the next game.”

They would definitely have to find something epic to top the Twitcam Kisses but they were masters of thinking up ridiculous games.

 

_These are the games we play._

_This is how we keep sane._

_You see what you want,_

_Too bad it's not always true._

 


End file.
